Matteruyo  EV
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: 8059. Screaming like that he would never stammer.


**Disclaimer: **KHR doesn't belong to me. Don't cry, Takeshi! XD

Songfic, more song than fic, because when I heard that music "accidentally" on Youtube, I loved it. When I saw the lyrics, OMG, it was 8059 literally! So, here it goes.

**Song: **Koko Ni Iru Yo (I'll be right here) by Soulja.

* * *

**Matteruyo**

**.  
**

He opened his mouth slowly, feeling the smoke passing trough his teeth and touching the cold air outside. He hated the cold weather. But it can't be helped, he needs to be right here where is now. It's a part of the mission.

He looked at the cell phone on his hands, closing his eyes. Shit. When did that feeling start? Since when he got himself troubled when he didn't hear the voice of...?

_Buzzz..._

"What do you want, baseball freak?"

"You didn't send us any news... Haha! So I wished to know if Gokudera-kun was still alive."

"Don't be stupid!"

"I tell you the same."

"Tch."

"Come back alive, ok?"

"I'm gonna explode that fucking head of yours for calling me to say nonsense! I'm busy here!"

He heard the laugh coming from the other side of line, and hung up.

* * *

Baby boy watashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo

You know dat I love you dakara koso shinpai shinakute iin dayo

donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro

iitai koto wakaru desho?

anata no koto matteruyo

.

_Baby boy, __I'll be right here waiting for you_

_you know that I love you, so you don't need to worry_

_it doesn't matter the distance between us, this heart won't change_

_you know what I'm trying to say, right?_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_

* * *

_

Gokudera finished cleaning his Box and the ring, taking a deep breath. Panini should send the support staff soon, and his job was done. _For now_.

And how much time would it be for now? It was almost two weeks he was at Italy, in mission. It was so long he was feeling that lump in his throat that he couldn't even remember when I started. He wanted to talk to that idiot., tell him _everything_, what he really…

"Gokudera-san, good job!"

"Not so much. It was just a bait, we are back to nothing."

"I'm so sorry... I'm gonna work restless so we can finish this mission as soon as possible, I promise! But please, now you have to eat and rest at the Vongola base."

"Thank you, Panini."

He got up and lit a cigarette. He kicked himself mentally, remembering the conversation some minutes before he entered the enemy's hideout. Shit, that wasn't anything he wanted to say! But, how could he imagine that jerk would call him from Japan in the middle of a mission in Italy?

What a hell of baseball freak! If Gokudera wasn't in love for him already, that was a perfect moment to begin being.

* * *

fukiyouna ore tooku ni iru kimi

tsutaetai kimochi sono mama iezu ni kimi wa icchimatta

ima ja nokosareta kimi wa ARUBAMU no naka

denba deshika aenai hibi takedo mienaize kimi no hohoemi

kimi no nukumori kami no kaori kono nodo no kawaki wa sono mama mitasarezu ni

sugiteku hibi no naka nandaka kimi no omokage hitasura sagashita

kimi to yoku aruita ano michi wa ima ore dake no ashioto ga hibiiteita

.

_I'm so rough and you're so distant_

_while I try so hard to tell you how I feel, you're gone_

_now, what's left of you is into my albums_

_these days, radio waves are the only means so we can meet_

_but I can't see your smiles_

_your warmth, the smell of your hair, I can't stop missing you_

_the days passed, I desperately searched __your tracks_

_the street where I used to walk with you just echoes in my footsteps now_

_

* * *

_

He reached the sidewalk, watching the colorful streets of downtown. Where should he go now? He was hungry and it was too soon to return to the base. He was tired, but too much uneasy. He needs to stop, eats something and mumbles. There was a good past restaurant just turning the street corner…

And he knew a Japanese restaurant about five quarters from there. Their food was not even remotely equal to the Yamamoto family meals, so it was a good reason to grumble.

Hayato looked at the cell phone once more, and entered his car.

What that baseball freak was thinking about the right hand of the Tenth? A weak chicken? Of course he was going to return safely! And then he was going to punch that pathetic smile... He takes another deep breath. Fuck, why it was so difficult to be gentle? Why it always seemed so simple when it came from Yamamoto? He made it looks like so _ridiculously easy _whenever he said _"But I like you, Gokudera!_" or _"Maa, maa, take it easy Gokudera, or you're gonna open your wound again!"_

He heaved a sigh of relief; at least, he knew Yamamoto wasn't in any mission in the moment. His baseball team would play a big game the day after tomorrow, and even that bastard wanting to skip it to join their current mission, Tsuna didn't accept it.

_ "__We already know you didn't sign the contract for next year, Yamamoto-kun. I cannot allow you to sacrifice your dream more than this." _Wasn't Jyuudaime just great?

It would be better that oaf don't get hurt on training or at the game, the Italian though as crossing the restaurant door. Yamamoto had got a bad habit to put his head in the ball's way lately…

_ "__What the hell do you think I am? Your nurse?"_

_ "Maa, maa, Gokudera... can I sleep here tonight? My head hurts… what if I feel dizzy? I can fall on streets, right?"_

_ "If you weren't so stupid you wouldn't let that fucking ball hit you! What a piece of shit of Vongola Guardian are you?"_

_

* * *

_

nna koto yori omae no hou wa genki ka? chanto meshikutteruka?

chikushou、yappa ieneeya

mata kondo okuruyo ore kara no Letter

.

_but the most important thing, how are you? are you taking care of youself?_

_shit, these words won't go out_

_next time I'll send you a letter of mine_

_

* * *

_

Was it possible that night, the baseball freak had some intentions with him and he didn't notice it? Gokudera mumbled again and smiled. Because he remembered, fifteen minutes later all the play Yamamoto ruled, the Japanese invaded his kitchen and prepared the best sushi of his lifetime.

Hayato threw himself into the chair, a corner table, looking at the menu inattentive. He couldn't understand that empty head of Yamamoto. The idiot was trying – a lot – to get along with him… but that doesn't mean a thing. Because Yamamoto tries to be friendly with _anyone_! He used to treat every people politely, he is gentle and nice all the time. And that stupid and friendly relationship with Squalo? Even when the swordsman was their enemy…

Tch, Yamamoto was an asshole too much caring to help Gokudera's logic way of thinking. There was _something _between them, even he couldn't name it_._

_ "Ne, Hayato..."_

_ "Don't call me like that, idiot."_

_ "Do you like music?"_

_ "That shit noise you and Ryohei scream in karaoke is not music. It is a sonic assault."_

_ "Hahaha, right, right! Gokudera-kun is a classical pianist, after all..."_

"I could at least have listened to the song." he growled between his teeth, his face hidden in the menu.

He felt himself so pathetic, it was driving him crazy. Even with Yamamoto always telling him how much he appreciates his company, how much he cared with his safety... Hayato wanted _more_. Something stronger, something… _real_. He wanted all the letters, everything clear enough. And that dumb was letting all the dirty work to him! Yes, because Gokudera was going to think of something by himself!

After all, subtleties were not his way.

* * *

kawa no sunahama de mita kimi no sugata nami ni no mareta kimi ni iitai kotoba

nandaka MAJI setsunee otoko na noni nande…kotoba dekitekoneeya

oboetemasu ka? kimi to itta KARAOKE no naka

ore ga ireta kyoku no kotoba MONITAA ni ukanda mama

honto wa kimi ni tsutaetakatta

kimi to futari kiri de hajimete machiawase wo shita ano hi

marude guuzen ni atta ka no youni wa shigi

hohoemu kimi ga wasurerarenaitte

.

_how you were on the beach in Kamakura as the waves swallowed the words I wanted to tell you_

_is really hard, even though I am a man - the words simply do not leave_

_you still remember? we went to karaoke together_

_I wanted to say those words to the song I sang, just as they appeared on the monitor_

_I still can not forget your smile_

_since the first day we spent together, just us two_

_you became euphoric as if we found coincidentally_

_

* * *

_

He woke up late that Saturday. He eat something pretty fast and joined Ryohei, who already had returned from his data search, and Panini, who was now crossing all the information the Guardians got.

If they could pair the three informants, they would find the leader of the problem that was bothering the Tenth and worrying Reborn. Then they were ending up with any plans for another wacky villain trying to destroy the Vongola Family, Gokudera could return to Japan at the end of the day.

The baseball game would be on Sunday afternoon, at six o'clock. Maybe he couldn't do it for the beginning of the game, but…

"I didn't receive Chrome-san's report yet. I'm getting worried."

Panini's voice suddenly looked like a bucket of ice in Gokudera's thoughts. _Holy shit, Hayato, focus!_

"We better check it." Gokudera told them, analyzing for the first time the points of hideouts on the screen. "Ryohei, where was Chrome yesterday?"

Ryohei pointed on a map the area, which was north of its current point. It was a rural region of Italy, with few roads. They could use the special transport made by Spanner, but even this way it would take several hours to arrive there.

"So let's go to the extreme! We don't have time to waste!"

Yes, no time to waste. Gokudera hold his cell phone on his pocket, wondering if he should send a message, at least? But what he was going to write?

"Chrome-san's crawler started to move! Hurry, Gokudera-san, Ryohei-san!"

_Fuck. I just remembered the music._

_

* * *

_

hanashi kanari sore chimatta ga wakaruyo na? ore ga iitai kotoba

Shit nokori kaku bashou ga nee ya

gomen tsugi wa zettai ni okuru kara

.

_I __know I avoid it but you understand, right? What I'm trying to say?_

_shit, no more space to write_

_I'm sorry, I'll definitely send it next time_

_

* * *

_

It was obvious that was an ambush.

But that was obvious, too, Ryohei was in such a hurry as him.

"You... you from Vongola are nothing but monsters!"

"Yes, yes, and y'know what? I'm a monster who just lost a very important flight, you bastard."

Chrome tried to stop it, but even with her screaming some warning about "poor roof", Gokudera blew up half of the barn along with him and the damned mob which had caused so many problems for the Family. But she could breath in relief, right later, when she saw the Storm Guardian getting out of the rubble with a cut in the chest and the enemy carried on the shoulders.

Something _else _in that covered by ashes didn't escape from the Mist Guardian's perception. There was something she didn't know exactly what, but she thought it best not to ask. Gokudera-kun seemed so… hasty.

"Panini, please send us the cleaning staff."

The Guardians moved away as they heard the soldiers arriving and starting to do their job of counting the dead and help the wounded. Chrome and Gokudera walked in silence to the entrance of the farm, when a cry broke through the heavy air of the place.

"HANAAAAAAAAA! I'll be there before you blink twice to the extreme!"

Chrome gave a slight laugh, straightened her dirty and torn clothes, verifying the injuries she suffered. The wounds didn't matter, because Ryohei just remembered her the most important thing was she would be home soon, with her precious friends and her…

Suddenly, she felt the dark smoke coming from Gokudera's cigarette touches her shoulder. Ryohei's gibber could still be heard, but much far away. Something was really bothering Chrome about the blood-covered picture of Gokudera-san, sitting in the grass and looking at his watch as if he could curse it.

"Oh! Yamamoto-san's game!"

And who don't wish to curse the time, sometimes?

* * *

ore ga motto kanemochi dattara motto matomona shigoto wo shitetara

moshimo subete gisei ni dekita no nara ore wa zettai ni kimi wo…

daga Please kanchigai dake wa sunna kimi ni sabishii omoi wa sasetakunee ga

isogashii naka anma hanasenee ga

baby believe kore wa all for our future

.

_f I had more money, or if I had a real job_

_If I could throw it all away, certainly I'd do it for you_

_but please, don't misunderstand, I hate leaving you alone but..._

_while I'm busy, we can't talk too much_

_

* * *

_

Hayato cursed himself about two thousand times already for being so stupid and careless, and now he was stuck in Italy for a couple of days until his wounds are fine enough so he could travel safely. Plus some hundred of bad words about being a jerk for letting Jyuudaime worried. Even that baseball freak would be worried by now… and he was pretty capable of losing that dammed game for losing his attention! And it would be his fault! Gosh who was the idiot, really?

He was still railing the moment he was born when Chrome entered the infirmary room and pulled his hand, asking with her low voice to him accompany her.

"Chrome... I'm not in the mood..."

He noticed she led him to the huge living room of the Vongola Base. There, the big television was on, showing the baseball game between Japan and China. It was a difficult game, but the Japanese team had excellent players… one of them was absolutely extraordinary.

"We give to other what we can give, Gokudera-kun. The other one is who can decide if it is enough or not."

For the first time since the mission ending, he felt his whole body in pain. The broadcaster screamed the name "Yamamoto Takeshi", the star of the team, essential player for that game.

_ All __this expectation over his shoulders and..._

"I am not there."

Chrome was sitting at the black sofa, and looked at the Storm Guardian with a pop corn bucket in hands.

"But what Yamamoto-kun wants isn't you only watching him playing?"

Hayato smiled, thinking how that anti-social girl could understand so well what was going on. If she could understand it... Maybe... maybe it wasn't so hard, right? Maye even Yamamoto could understand it... and maybe, that's why he tried so hard being close to Gokudera?

He still could not understand everything about _them_, but that baseball freak had a game ahead him. And Hayato wanted to watch it.

He sat on the sofa, taking some pop corn and soda for himself too.

About the game, the Japanese team won in a landslide.

* * *

But shoujiki imasugu kimi to aitai imasugu dakishimeteyaritai

mukashi kimi ga ore no tonari de suwatteta seki ni wa mou daremo inaitte…

maa sonna koto wa iinda iitai koto wa sonnananjaneenda

imasara daga zutto iitakatta kotoba wo kome okuru Unsent letter

.

_but baby believe, this is all for our future_

_for real, I wanted to see you right now, hold you in my arms_

_the place you used to sit by my side is empty, there's no one_

_well, it's not important, it's not what I'm trying to say_

_it's getting late, but I'll feed it with words that I always wanted to say and send you this letter_

_

* * *

_

"We won! It was so _bad bump _and _pad humf gah _and..."

"I watched it."

"What?"

"I... I was here on the base, y'know doing anything... and then I watched the game."

"..."

"It was a good game, you should be proud."

"..."

"We-well, congratulations, baseball freak."

And that's it, the line was too quiet and Gokudera didn't know to handle it. It was worst than ambushes, fights, Reborn's training... Fuck it, that baseball freak _never _shut ups and _that day _he decided what? To make a silence vow?

"When do you come back?"

That always cheerful voice seemed so serious that Hayato can't avoid feeling the hairs on his neck prickled.

"If-if... hu-hum, if I came back before two days Jyuudaime will be worried because of my wounds..."

He felt the urgent necessity of blowing up his own brain right now. Because he could not believe he had stammered on the phone with that jerk on the other side!

"If I come to pick you up... can you wait for me?"

He knew he had to answer something and don't let the line fall in silence again. And not to stammer, please.

So, what else could the Storm do?

"Don't be so idiot! AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO IS WAITING FOR ME?"

Yes, screaming like that he would never stammer.

* * *

Baby girl watashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo

You know dat I love you dakara koso shinpai shinakute iin dayo

donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro

iitai koto wakaru desho?

anata no koto matteruyo

.

_Baby __girl, I'll be right here waiting for you_

_you know that I love you, so you don't need to worry_

_it doesn't matter the distance between us, this heart won't change_

_you know what I'm trying to say, right?_

_I'll be waiting for you_

_

* * *

_

"I've got tired of waiting!"

That was what Yamamoto said when they were at the kitchen, having some Neapolitan ice cream and the large and goof smile of the Japanese answered Gokudera's mumbled question about "what the hell are you doing here?".

Of course Hayato didn't know what to do with that stupid and simplistic statement. But, just for once, he didn't want to scold him or shout at him… and it wasn't a logic decision, at all, but it seemed just _right _to kiss that idiot dirty with ice cream over his face.

And it seemed even more right, when the same idiot responded the kiss.

It seemed so easy… because Yamamoto always gave him _everything, _and asked for nothing back.

_"We give to other what we can give."_

Yamamoto can give him so much... Gokudera wished it was so easy for himself too. It could be _easy to show love _for Yamamoto as much it was easy actually to love Yamamoto.

"Ne, I was kidding, Hayato."

"...!"

"I've never got tired of waiting for you."

It wasn't easy... but it would be harder without trying.

* * *

Baby boy watashi wa koko ni iruyo doko mo ikazu ni matteruyo

You know dat I love you dakara koso shinpai shinakute iin dayo

donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranaiyo kono kokoro ima nara sunao ni ieruyo

I don't ever wanna let you go

.

_Baby __boy, I'll be right here waiting for you_

_you know that I love you, so you don't need to worry_

_it doesn't matter the distance between us, this heart won't change_

_now I can tell you directly_

_I don't wan__t to let you go_

_

* * *

_

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

8059 is Love Love!

reviews make me happy!

23.11.2010

T.K.


End file.
